Die Lorelei
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: 'You once said that the older sibling protects the younger one right? I'm older than you so it's my job to save my cute little brother.'


Illyasviel Von Einzbern watched as Emiya Shirou walked in the direction of the Great Holy Grail. The state that the boy was in pained Illya to a great deal, he could barely walk, his face had bruises from his fight with Kotomine Kirei and almost all of his body was covered by blades.

 _'' Onii-chan you idiot!''_

That was the reason why she desperately didn't want him to take the shroud of Martin off when they faced berseker in the forest that surrounded the Einzbern's castle. As Kirei said in the church, the arm was a time bomb that, when activated, wouldn't stop. Shirou was already being consumed by Archer's arm and Reality Marble. Part of her wanted to blame Sakura for making Shirou like this but she knew that it wasn't the girls fault, Zouken used her just like a puppet, the old man was the only one to be blamed and he died just a few moments ago. Seeing Shirou lift his hands with difficult, Illya stepped towards the red haired teen.

-'' Onii-chan do you want to live?''

The boy stared at her, she knew that he was trying to remember who she was, but as his mind turned into steel it would be impossible. He had come so far just for Sakura's well being that even at a moment like this Illya couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy towards the purple haired girl. Ignoring these selfish thoughts, she saw a glint appear in Shirou's eyes. Illya knew what it was,the will to live. Even at his last moments Emiya Shirou wanted to live, to go back to the others, to see Sakura's smile.

-'' Then it's decided, Shirou will live.''

She began to activate the Third true magic, Heaven's Feel. It wouldn't be a perfect spell but she was sure that it could prevent Shirou's soul from dispersing.

-''I-I..''

She froze.

-''I-I...ya''

She turned her face to Shirou's direction, a astonished look written all over it.

-'' Ill...ya''

His voice almost sounded like a plea.

-'' Shirou, you once said that the older sibling protects the younger one right? I'm older than you so it's my duty to save my cute little brother.''

-'' Illya.''

Smiling sadly at her younger brother, she completed the third magic. Her life flashed through her eyes, her loving mother, her father that abandoned her, the experiments that her granfather Jubstacheit made her pass and her growing hatred towards Kiritsugu. Strangely enough, she didn't held any type of regret. It was all worth it for the happy moments she had with Shirou.

-'' Illya...Illya...Illya...Illya...ILLYA... **ILLYA!** ''

His shouts carried unspoken words too. _''Don't go!'', ''Please come back!''._ She wanted to do it, to come back and bury her face in his chest while they laughed about something stupid. To be with her brother for the small amount of time that she had because she knew that even if both of them survived, that she still would die in a few years. But she wouldn't complain, dying to protect the one she loved was enough for her.

-'' Goodbye Shirou, Thank you for everything.''

The last thing Emiya Shirou saw was Illya's serene expression before his eyes were blinded by a intense light, followed by darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-'' Shirou! dinner's ready!'', Sakura's voice echoed through the house.

Said man got out of his futon and made his way to the kitchen. Rider and Fuji-nee were already there.

-'' You took too long Shirou! I'm starving.''

-'' Sorry Fuji-nee let's eat then.''

Sitting together with the three women, he clasped his hands together.

-'' Itadakimasu''

-''Itadakimasu'', came their replies.

Eating silently while Sakura and Fuji-nee talked merrily, a sound caught his attention.

 _Die Luft ist kühl und es dunkelt,_

 _Und ruhig fließt der Rhein;_  
 _Der Gipfel des Berges funkelt,_  
 _Im Abendsonnenschein_

 _Die schönste Jungfrau sitzet_  
 _Dort oben wunderbar,_  
 _Ihr gold'nes Geschmeide blitzet,_  
 _Sie kämmt ihr goldenes Haar_

 _Den Schiffer im kleinen Schiffe,_  
 _Ergreift es mit wildem Weh;_  
 _Er schaut nicht die Felsenriffe,_  
 _Er schaut nur hinauf in die Höh'_

 _Ich glaube, die Wellen verschlingen_  
 _Am Ende Schiffer und Kahn,_  
 _Und das hat mit ihrem Singen,_  
 _Die Lorelei getan_

His eyes widened as he recognized the song that was playing in the radio.

''Something wrong Shirou?''

Smiling, he turned his attention to his girlfriend.

-'' It's nothing Sakura.''

Sakura,Rider and Taiga just shared a glance in confusion.

Illya could be gone but Shirou would always keep her memory alive inside his heart.

 **X**

 **AN: So...This sorta came to my mind and I had thr urge to write it.**

 **Hope that it was enjoyable to everyone :)**


End file.
